Sexy Vampire
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: Cody’s obsessing over a song, and Noah can’t take much more! Drabble based off the song ‘Sexy Vampire' Slash, older Noah/Cody


Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Noah/Cody  
Warning: Slash. Oh, and its kind of a songfic  
Spoilers: Nope.  
Plot: Drabble based off the song 'Sexy Vampire'  
Disclaimer: Hah! It's funny if you think I own TDI or the song.

Sexy Vampire

Noah slammed the door behind him and shrugged off his bag. He sighed deeply and fished around in his pocket for earplugs.

He and Cody were now an 'official couple', at least according to Izzy, and so they had moved in together about a month ago. It had been about five years since they had started dating, so both boys agreed.

It was not that Noah had any regrets, it wasn't that at all. It was _the music_ that he couldn't handle.

Noah liked quiet. Actually, it was more of a need. Noah had gotten a job as a journalist for the local paper, and he needed quiet if he was ever going to finish an article.

Cody, however, hated the quiet. Actually, it wasn't quite that, it was more along the lines that he _loved_ noise.

Hence the earplugs. The two boys had reached a happy medium: Cody would turn down the volume on his monster of a radio, and Noah would wear earplugs when he got really annoyed.

Noah strolled into the kitchen were he found Cody listening to something from earplugs, with his head down. This was not unusual, given Cody's love for music, so Noah though nothing of it when he waved to Cody.

"I'm home," he shouted, so Cody could hear him. Cody kept his head down on the table, however.

_Maybe he's asleep_, Noah thought, pouring himself some milk. He reached over and tapped Cody on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Cody jolted awake. "Oh, hi Noah. You're home already?"

"What do you mean 'already'? I always come home at this time."

"But its only noon!"

Noah looked at his watch, and then the stove clock to make sure he had the right time. He did. "Cody, its 5:00 in the afternoon. How long have you been sitting here?"

"I don't know. I went to get lunch when this awesome song came on and I put it on 'repeat'. Then I sat down here. I must have fallen asleep."

"Huh."

It wasn't until morning that Noah realized something was wrong. He woke up to find that Cody's side of the bed was empty. Panicking slightly, he hopped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen.

There, he found Cody sitting in the same chair as before, his head on the table. The earplugs were in his ears again.

"CODY!" Noah shouted, catching his breath. He had started to get worried.

"What? Oh, Noah. What are you doing up so late?"

"Late? Late!? It's morning! Look, the suns up!"

Angrily, he threw up the shade, letting the golden rays of morning fill the kitchen. Cody blinked his eyes.

"Well would you look at that. Hmm. All I remember is coming down for a glass of water."

"Listening to music?" Noah frowned.

"I always listen to music. You know that."

"Fine. I'll be home for lunch today," Noah said as he turned to go get dressed. "And please, try to stay away from that song from now on."

Noah stepped onto the bus and handed the grungy driver some money.

_Please don't let the building be burnt down, please don't let it be flooded, please don't let there be a tornado, please don't let Cody handle any sharp objects-_

Noah had been silently saying this little mantra all day, in hopes that Cody would be safe when he got home.

When the bus finally reached his stop, he ran the rest of the way to his apartment building.

"CODY!" He shouted, slamming open the door again. There were no flames, no water, and no swirling wind clouds of death, so he paused for a moment to catch his breath.

It was then that he heard music. It was an annoying techno sound, something that Duncan would listen to, and it was coming from the kitchen.

"Cody?" Noah asked, afraid of the answer.

_I'm runnin' fallin down; chase me all around this town…_Came the music as it blasted from the monstrous black radio.

"Cody if you don't answer right now I'm gonna…" Noah's threats dropped short when he walked into the kitchen.

Cody was dancing wildly around, singing in his squeaky voice (A/N: yes it's still squeaky) to the lyrics of the song.

"And now you've finally got me, what am I to do-o-o-o," He sang, still not seeing Noah, who was standing dumbstruck in the doorway.

"Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love, so just bite me baby, and drink all my blood!" Cody finally opened one eye and saw Noah.

"Eep!" He yelled as he lost his balance and fell backwards. Surprising both boys, Noah sprung forward and caught him just before Cody hit the ground.

"N-Noah? What are you doing home?"

"I told you I was coming here for lunch. Is this the demon song that's been possessing you for the past day?"

"Er… yes?"

"Hmm."

They listened to the song for a moment, looking calmly at each other. Finally, Noah leaned in and pressed his lips against Cody's.

"I'm falling in love with you," He said, in time with the music.

Cody smiled. "So do what you want to do."

"I think-" Noah tapped a finger against Cody's lips. "I think I'll do… this!"

He jumped up, dropping Cody the short distance from the floor, and hit the 'stop' button on the radio.

"HEY!" Cody shouted indignantly as he rubbed his behind. "Now I'm gonna be sore."

Noah grinned. "Not yet, your not," he said as he pulled Cody upstairs.

The next morning, Noah woke up early to hide Cody's radio and music player. Then, he went to the store to buy new earplugs.

Cody searched all morning for his radio, and when he finally found it, he saw this note attached.

_Now you've finally got me… What am I to do?_

_I'm falling in love with you._

END!

A/N: So… how'd you like it? I've been listening to that song for the past… THREE HOURS? And it finally inspired this.

It's actually a pretty good song… I recommend listening to it so you can understand the lyrics better. Yes, the note at the end is also lyrics from the song.

So… I needed a break from Total Drama Drama. It's going nowhere, so I need help, peoples!

Also, review on this and you get a cookie. A vampire cookie. Yum!


End file.
